Marriage
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Feliciano doesn t feel the spark that he felt when he married Maria. What will happen when he asks for a divorce? Fail summary. ItaMex and sided GerIta


**S´up mah homies. MrsKikuHonda here. Been a long time since I published a story on here. OTL. I had nothing better to do so I decided to post this. ItaMex for the tiny fans I guess. Also a bit of GerIta, just a bit to ruffle your jimmies. XD **

**Anyway I heard this on a radio and decided to turn it into a story on here. Just to get people to realize that you should love the things you have before you lose them.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

Feliciano pushed open the wooden door that led to his warm and cozy home but recently it hasn't been warm or cozy and to be honest, Feli didn't want to return home on a few occasions. He let out a small sigh escape his soft lips and closed the door slowly. He saw his wife cooking dinner in their small kitchen. He remembered how whenever he came hom from work, she would welcome him with warm loving arms but now, she as cold as the air outside.

Feliciano set his briefcase down and took off his coat. He continued to look at Maria in worry. _I can't do this..._He said to himself as he he made his way to the table. Maria walked over with a hot plate of pasta and placed it slowly in front of him.

"Its hot." She said bluntly and retreated to grab two other plates. Feli sighed again and began to poke at his food. _I have to do this..._He thought and looked at his wife. What seemed to be a permanent scowl placed on her beautiful but slowly aging face, her long black hair sprinkled with small streaks of silver, and cold unforgiving brown eyes. "Cecilio!" She called their son. Feli almost winced because he had forgotten that this would also affect his son dramatically.

Cecilio came bouncing downstairs and sat at the table. "Pasta!" The little seven year old cried out and grabbed the fork happily. He began to wolf down the pasta when Feli chuckled.

"Calm down. You're eating too fast!" Feli exclaimed. Cecilio giggled and slowed down on his eating.

"Alright, papa." He said and continued eating. Feli admired his son's appearance. Cecilio had honey brown eyes, a creamy complexion like his father, and dark chocolate locks. It broke Feli's heart to know that its possible that he will have to leave his son.

Maria sat next to her son and started to eat in silence. They both listened to him while he talked about school and other things. Finally when he was done his food, he kissed his parents' cheeks and bade them goodnight. Feli and Maria finished their food in silence until Feli spoke up.

"He's so cute." He said. Maria only nodded. He felt cold sweat on his back and sighed. "Mari... We need to talk..." He whispered. She sighed.

"Well talk. The floor is all yours." She said but never looked up at him. Feli pursed his lips and looked down.

"I want... A divorce." He closed his eyes tightly as if waiting for a scolding but it never came. He opened one eye to see Maria still eating.

"Why?" She asked. Feli sighed again and stared at his untouched pasta. He couldn't tell her _exactly_why he wanted a divorce. If he did, she would be furious with him and heartbroken. He played with his hands and glanced at her a couple of times.

"I... I don't feel like when we had gotten married, Mari... The spark.. It's not there anymore." He explained softly. Maria looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"It's because I'm getting old... Isn't it?" She asked. "Its because you've found someone younger and more beautiful?" She finished. Feliciano panicked a bit but shook his head.

"No! Its just.." He sighed in frustration. "I.. I've fallen out of love with you..." He whispered. Maria's stoic expression changed into one of pain and anger. She slammed her fork down and stood up.

"Well, if that's it, then I'm fine with that! I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with someone who wishes to be with someone else!" She hissed and left to their room. She locked the door and began to sob on their king sized bed. Feliciano sighed and hid his face in his hands. What had happened to them? What caused this downfall? He stood up and took the plates to wash them. _I guess I'm sleeping on the couch... Again..._

* * *

Days later, Feliciano was able to contact a lawyer to approve their divorce. The contract that was given to Feliciano said that Maria kept the car, their child, house, and 70% of what Feliciano got in his paycheck. When he gave the contract to Maria to sign, she ripped it up and stormed out of the office without a word. The lawyer had another copy of the contract but it wouldn't work until she signed it. Feliciano sighed and took the contract. He returned home and finally got her to sign it. They had to at least spend thirty days together until the divorce was complete. Feliciano sighed and made a deal with Maria.

"No fighting during those thirty days.. Please..." He asked. Maria nodded.

"But... Before you go to work..." Maria looked into Feliciano's coffee colored eyes and continued. "Carry me to the door like you did on our wedding night." She asked. Feliciano was taken back from this. Who did she think she was? He nodded in agreement and left the house to see his secret lover, Louisa.

He told her about his divorce and what Maria had asked of him. Louisa giggled at how silly it seemed and waved it off.

"She is getting old.." She said. Feliciano nodded and stroked her blonde hair. He felt at ease with her not like when he was with Maria. "Well... After your divorce kicks in.. You can move in with me." Louisa said and pecked Feliciano's lips. He nodded and smiled.

"Si... But I still want to visit my son." Feliciano stated. Louisa nodded.

"Alright."

The next morning Feliciano woke up next to Maria who had her back facing him. They didn't hold each other like they used to. They never cuddled like newly found lovers anymore. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mari... Wake up..." Feliciano gently shook his wife awake. She stirred a couple of times and finally woke up. She blinked a couple of times to regain her eyesight. Feliciano got up from the bed and slipped into work clothes. Maria got her clothes and went to take a quick shower. Feliciano waited until she was done and looked at his clock. He was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

Maria finally came out after twenty minutes and was dressed in her work clothes. Feliciano sighed and walked up to her.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded as Feliciano picked her up bridal style. He winced at her weight. Not that she was fat or anything! It's just he hasn't picked her up in eight years. He carried her downstairs slowly and carefully for fear of dropping her. Cecilio was downstairs and smiled at seeing his parents together. He giggled.

"Papa looks like the prince and Mamma looks like the damsel in distress!" He exclaimed making his parents guilty. Especially Feliciano.

"Si... Mamma is Papa's principessa." Feliciano said to make his son happy. He bit his lip in shame and continued to carry Maria to the door. He slowly put her down when they reached their destination. Maria whispered a thank you and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before kissing her son goodbye and leaving.

Feliciano felt something spark in his being but couldn't place what it was. He waved it off and drove Cecilio to school and left to work.

* * *

Days passed and it became a routine. Every morning Feliciano would wait for Maria to finish her shower and would carry her downstairs but he noticed that every day that he did that, she seemed to get lighter. Was it that fact that he was getting used to it? He couldn't place it.

On the last day for them to be together, Maria decided to wear a dress since it was a Saturday. Feliciano said nothing but waited. When she came out of the bathroom, he noticed something.

The dress was too big.

"Mari... The dress..." Feliciano pointed out. Maria sighed.

"It must have stretched out in the washer." She said but walked up to him. He picked her up again and carried her to the door. The walk seemed longer but somehow.. Feliciano loved it. He loved feeling Maria rest her head on his chest, he loved breathing in her floral fragrance, he loved it all. But what bothered him was that she felt smaller in his arms. He couldn't place what it could be. When they reached the door, he set her down slowly. Maria kissed his lips two times before he left for work.

During the whole day, he couldn't think of anything else but Maria. He finally realized... He didn't want a divorce. The moment he got out of work, he drove to Louisa's house. He hurried to the door and knocked on it frantically. The door opened to reveal a surprised Louisa.

"I'm not getting a divorce!" Feliciano exclaimed. Louisa stood there for a few seconds and the burst into laughter.

"You're so funny!" She said between laughter. Feliciano frowned.

"I was being serious. I'm going to rip the contract so the divorce is invalid. I love Maria." He stated. Once Louisa realized her telling the truth, she slapped him.

"Then stay away from me! I never want to see you again." She growled and close the door on him. Feliciano shook it off and drove to a flower shop. He bought a bouquet of roses and drove home. He burst through the door and annouced his arrival only to receive silence. Not even the voice of his son greeted him. He looked around to find a note that said that Cecilo was visiting Uncle Ale. Feliciano smiled. At least he wsa going to have alone time with his beloved wife. He went upstairs and opened the door to their bedroom. He smiled and looked at the bed to find...

His wife pale with death.

* * *

**Sad ending is sad. Anyway I hope you like.**

**Ciao!**

**MrsKikuHonda**


End file.
